New Sleeping Arrangements
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Fujiwara no Takamichi is about to retire to bed when rustling outside catches his ears. Who disturbs him late at night? Why its a wandering Tomomasa! A tense and distraught Tomomasa that is. How will Takamichi comfort him? Tomo x Taka


**New Sleeping Arrangements**

**By: Shin Sankai**

-------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Its so fluff it could make you gag, but I love the pairing of Tomomasa and Takamichi so much that it had to remain that way. My next couple of stories will have angst within them, so this needed to come first. I'm certain its very OOC, because it was making me squeal as I wrote it, so oh well. This is for Oneesan who always loves reading my stories and whom I'm pretty sure now has an uncontrollable addiction to my favourite pairing in 'Harukanaru' and cannot stop from writing about them too! I hope someone enjoys this!

-------------------------------------------

It was late in the evening and throughout Kyou all was asleep except for soldiers on duty and those that couldn't sleep a wink at all.

Fujiwara no Takamichi was neither of those two things. The Vice Minister of Civil Affairs would sleep if he wished to. However, the young 19 year old was currently perched over a low table within his private sleeping quarters at his large home. The green haired hachiyou was sitting casually within a white yukata, hair free from its leather clasp, as it swept down his back, most hidden for the simple reason a blanket had been thrown over his shoulders. Though it was not cold enough for fires to be lit, the small amount of chill in the air required a slender man like Takamichi who could sit and read for hours on end to cover himself for a little warmth. The Vice Minister was currently reading by oil lamp.

Earlier in the week, Takamichi had been wandering through the markets when he'd come upon a small bookshop. It of course had instantly caught his attention and he'd gone inside and purchased a handful of books. He'd been reading this current one for the past several days now and it was drawing to a close, hence why the 19 year old had not retired to his futon as of yet. When he wasn't working at the Archives Officer or trying to investigate the possibilities of where Akuram and his Oni might be situated, the Vice Minister was busily delving into the books he'd bought.

Flipping the page over, Takamichi had come to the last page within the book. He remained hunched uncharacteristically over his low table, glasses resting on the wood and not perched upon his nose, as he needn't wear them this close up. Lifting his head and upper body, Takamichi stretched his arms over his head, neck cracking slightly as he'd been in that position for far too long. The young man snapped the book shut, rising to his feet and padding towards one of the bookcases kept in his large sleeping quarters. The ending satisfied him greatly.

Moving back towards his oil lamp, Takamichi bent down to turn it off when rustling outside caught his ears. His shoji was shut tight, but he'd allowed a single window to remain open, the shutters latched so they wouldn't knock against the outer walls and awake him during the night in case of harsh winds. The rustling that was coming from outside was not Mother Nature, but appeared to be something or someone stepping into his gardens and moving through the dead autumn leaves spread upon the ground. Rising to his normal height, Takamichi picked up the oil lamp and moved towards his window, eyes squinting as he peered out into the late evening.

The moon was full and riding high in the night sky, however passing clouds obscured its glow hence why Takamichi had an even harder time trying to find the 'thing' that was causing the disturbance outside. Patiently the Vice Minister waited for the clouds to break and the moonshine to fall through. When it did, his blurred eyes looked over a section of his gardens. It was then he caught something quite interesting. Behind a section of particularly bushy shrubs, wisps of what appeared to be strands of hair were blowing freely, giving away Takamichi's intruders position. There was only one being in all of Kyou that had hair so wavy, so teal coloured and so very silky looking that Takamichi made his way to the shoji leading to his private garden's and slid it across. This time Mother Nature's breeze swept over him as he stood on the front porch. The green haired hachiyou placed the oil lamp on the railing surrounding his terrace and gripped the blanket around his shoulders more tightly.

"Tomomasa-dono?" The 19 year old softly called out, not wishing to frighten the man, but then Takamichi realised it was Tachibana no Tomomasa, General of the Left Imperial Guard and nothing scared him. Making his way into his gardens, Takamichi moved around the koi pond and felt his bare feet crush dried leaves as he headed for where his "intruder" was currently situated. Moving behind the large shrubs Takamichi tilted his head when he found a pacing Tomomasa, something very unlike the General to do. The General, whose hair was lightly clasped in a low ponytail was dressed uncharacteristically in a simple black yukata, the crest of his family name sewn into the material, situated high on the yukata between his shoulders in what appeared to Takamichi as blood red material. "Tomomasa-dono?" This time Takamichi calling the General's name jolted the 31 year old from his pacing as he turned teal coloured orbs to look over at him.

"Takamichi? What are you doing here?" Eyebrows rose at the question placed upon the Vice Minister and slowly he made his way to stand at Tomomasa's side.

"You are within my gardens." It was then golden eyes watched as teal surveyed the area to see Takamichi was telling the truth. "I was about to retire for the evening when I heard rustling outside. Is everything alright?" Takamichi lifted his hand to rest it lightly on his Byakko partner's forearm. It was no surprise to anyone, to those that were smart enough to notice, at how close the two Byakko possessors were. If something were troubling either one of them, it wouldn't take long for the other to notice or to try and help ease whatever the situation was. And if anyone was smarter then the average onlooker, then they would know that the two of them were more then just friends and hachiyou partners as well.

"I wasn't able to sleep." Tomomasa admitted quietly. "I've been impatient in wanting to know when Akuram and his Oni will strike again." Teal orbs watched golden flicker in understanding. "I guess I began to wander and ended up here. Sumimasen for disturbing you Takamichi."

"You are never a disturbance to me Tomomasa-dono." It saddened the Vice Minister greatly that with all they had been through, with what they had experienced privately together and the amount of years they'd known each other, Tomomasa still felt inclined to not speak of many of his private issues that could be invading his mind. Though Takamichi was never one to pry, he knew something more was eating at the General for him not to realise that he had come to his home. When he noticed the teal haired 31-year-old shiver against the breeze, Takamichi shook his head of his thoughts and nudged the General towards his house. "Come on, walking in such cool weather only dressed in yukata cannot be good for your health. Come inside where it is warmer."

Tomomasa slowly followed the blanketed Takamichi towards his porch and watched the slender man before him rise up the stairs. Instantly what had truly kept him awake for several hours now flashed through his mind. The General stopped in his tracks, standing on the first step leading towards the porch lining Takamichi's home.

"Truthfully…I had a nightmare." Golden orbs darted over his shoulder to look down at the seemingly uncomfortable Tomomasa who was trying his hardest to open up to the Vice Minister but wasn't doing a great job at it. To ease the 31 year olds pain, Takamichi made his way back down the stairs, removing the blanket from himself and placing it over the broad shoulders of his military companion. Securing it there with one of his hands, the other moved down to clasp one of the General's. Takamichi waited patiently for discomfited teal orbs to rise and meet his golden gaze.

"Only speak of whatever occurred if you wish to. Don't force yourself to tell me. All I truly wish for is that you come inside and get warm." Takamichi led the way towards his sleeping quarters, Tomomasa close behind him, as he would not let go of the General's hand until they were within the confines of his private room. The Vice Minister made sure to not forget the oil lamp on his porch railing as well. When they were within the walls of his sleeping quarters, shoji sliding closed, Takamichi was surprised when quick arms moved over his shoulders and smacked against his chest and abdomen, drawing him backwards as his slender form hit the hard chest belonging to the General.

"T-Tomomasa-dono!" Takamichi had nearly dropped the oil lamp at the sudden movements. His dear partner had tucked his head into the crux of his right shoulder and neck area, breathing him in deeply. The Vice Minister knew how passionate the General could be, but usually he had forewarning of his actions. Tonight however, it appeared the teal haired hachiyou was clinging to him for reasons beyond his comprehension.

"Let me hold you." Came the harsh whisper at his neck, hot breath rushing across his soft cool skin. It made the 19-year-old shiver slightly.

"Only if you allow me to do the same for you."

"I am fine."

"Clearly you are not." Takamichi chided softly as he twisted within strong arms. When their chests collided, the Vice Minister was sure he heard his shoulders crack at the way Tomomasa was holding him so close. With his free hand, since the other still held the oil lamp, Takamichi gripped the material of the yukata at Tomomasa's lower back. The younger of the Byakko duo had his face pressed against the broader chest, listening to the pounding of the heart beneath the ribcage.

For several moments Takamichi allowed this fierce embrace to occur until he carefully began to walk forward, making his older partner walk backwards since he refused to let him go. When he felt the General grunt lightly, his rear obviously bumping into the corner of his desk, Takamichi shifted slightly, poking his head around the side of Tomomasa to make sure he placed the oil lamp sturdily onto the desktop. When his hand was free, Takamichi raised it to press between Tomomasa's shoulder blades. "Tell me…?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't force me?" The General's voice echoed deeply within the room. His teal orbs darted down when he felt something familiar press against the skin on his chest, where his yukata parted open. Lips he'd caressed a hundred times over were currently placing a kiss against one of the many scars on his broad chest. He watched golden orbs he'd come far too fascinated with over these past several months lift to hold his gaze.

"I don't wish to, but whatever is hurting you hurts me Tomomasa." Takamichi felt it was right to drop the suffix he always used at the end of the General's name. "I am your partner; I want to be able to help you. Is your trust in me that little that you cannot talk about what troubles you?"

"It's a little…embarrassing for me to admit." Takamichi was finally able to break free of Tomomasa's embrace, just a little, as he stood back from the man.

"I will never pass judgement upon you."

"How you have grown, my little hatchling." Tomomasa caressed the side of Takamichi's face, watching a very uncharacteristic pout mar his lips at the 'hatchling' comment before teal orbs sparkled when the Vice Minister's face flushed lightly at the 'my' insinuation. "Can we sit so I can speak of what troubles me?" Takamichi nodded his head vigorously and they both sat on his laid out futon, the 19 year old kneeling in front of the General. Quietly the two stared at each other. It was only when teal broke first did Takamichi reach out, cupping the General's face within his slender hands.

"Please tell me." Gold watched as teal closed for several seconds before opening once more. It shocked him to see so many emotions rushing through them, but calmly Takamichi would listen to his dear companions worries.

"I watched you die." Takamichi's orbs widened at those broken words. "In my dream…you were there, dying in my arms…and I couldn't do a thing to save you."

"Tomomasa…"

"You were stupid." Teal watched golden orbs narrow. "You did something so foolish as to protect me…costing you your own life. I was kneeling on the ground, you in my arms and I couldn't save you. I couldn't…" Takamichi quickly sat up on his knees, shuffling towards the stiff General and placed his arms around the unusually distraught man. His yukata had parted, as he sat on Tomomasa's thighs, wishing to hug the General for dear life until he was satisfied he was here and everything was all right for now.

"I'm not going anywhere Tomomasa." He felt the General nod his head as he placed it against his collarbones. "Hold me for as long as you wish, to ease your pain. You will soon realise that I am here, alive…and with you." The young Vice Minister hoped his words were sinking into the 31 year old. He fought off a groan when fingers dug into his sides, Tomomasa holding him close. Takamichi was certain he would wake with bruises in the morning, but if it would ease the suffering of the one most important to him, then he would take any pain necessary.

It was several long minutes before Takamichi felt the grip loosen and he shuffled from his seated position on Tomomasa's thighs back to the softness of his futon. Slowly he raised his gold orbs to look upon the bowed head of Tomomasa. The younger of the Byakko duo was about to raise his hands, to cup the elder possessors face when he watched determined teal orbs lock his gaze.

"Promise me you will never do something so foolish." That remark made Takamichi's lips part open in surprise. This time it was Tomomasa's turn to cup the Vice Minister's face, not allowing those orbs to escape his stare. "Promise me?" His words were spoken with such anger that Takamichi didn't know how to react except for breaking free of the General's hold.

"How could you ask that of me?" The 19 year old huffed, flicking several strands of his loose green hair back over his shoulder. "I would never make such a promise."

"Takamichi…" His name came out in a slight growl, surprising the Vice Minister as he was knocked onto his back, the General looming over him. "If you were to do such a thing…it would be to late for me."

"Eh?"

"If you were to do something so stupid as to risk your life just to save mine, I will never…muster up my courage. I'll never get a chance to…to…"

"To what?" Takamichi prodded lightly.

"To confess!" Takamichi's breath caught. "You died…right in my arms. You never gave me the chance… You just left me there…without letting me tell you how I felt!" Takamichi's heart leapt into his throat at the seemingly uncontrollable teal haired hachiyou. Slowly, ever so slowly he raised his hands, brushing slender fingers at the corners of teal eyes, feeling moisture held there as he continued to quietly eye the man looming above him.

"And what makes you think I do not already know how you feel?" Surprise washed over the face above him and it gave the Vice Minister the chance to lightly push the General away, allowing the both of them to sit up properly on his futon once more. "I needn't have your confession in words Tomomasa. I am smart enough to know where I lie within your heart. Please do not feel guilty that you couldn't confess to me in a nightmare, because I never asked for a confession from you to begin with."

"Takamichi…I…" Takamichi couldn't help but silence the man in front of him with a caress to his lips.

"I'm only sorry that I am to burden you even further with not being able to promise that I won't protect your life with my own." The 19 year old watched as the 31 year old parted his lips, ready to argue the point, but quickly Takamichi placed his index finger against those moist lips wanting the older man to listen to him. "We are Byakko partners. We are friends. And most important of all we are lovers. Your life is what I truly treasure the most. You being here, at my side, allows me to keep living and because of that I will do my utmost to keep it safe. I know this will cause many more problems for you Tomomasa, but I am quite a stubborn man and will never back down from a fight. I will make a simple promise to you though." Takamichi watched as a fine teal eyebrow rose in inquisition. "I will not accompany you on anymore military battles Mikado sends you on, if you promise me one thing."

"Which is?"

"You come back alive, each and every time you leave on a mission for Mikado. I've finally realised how much pressure my being at your side in military matters causes you and therefore I shall wait for your return instead."

"Sounds rather like I dutiful wife to me."

"I'm being serious Tomomasa." Gold orbs narrowed at the remark. "The nightmare you describe to me of my dying in your arms, I have had many with you in mine."

"Why did you not tell me this?"

"Because they are just dreams. I also didn't wish to burden you with all my thoughts. You do enough for me as it is." Takamichi lightly smiled at the General. "And besides, how much would you chide me for not believing in your skills as a master swordsman and hachiyou." The Vice Minister was doubly pleased at hearing the chuckling of Tomomasa filter through his sleeping quarters.

"What am I to do with you my little hatchling?" Tomomasa cupped Takamichi's cheek; liking how the younger man blushed at the weird yet endearing affection he gave him in such a word as 'hatchling'.

"I don't know, keep me always at your side I guess."

"Hmm… I guess…" He received a light thump in the stomach for that which made an unpleasant grimace spoil Tomomasa's handsome features.

"Tomomasa?" Takamichi inquired knowing he hadn't hit the General _that_ hard.

"The nightmare cost me to loose my beloved sake and the delicious meal I had at Fuji-hime's." Golden orbs frowned. Usually the General was able to handle anything that was thrown at him, however the sight of someone you loved dying in your arms was never something anyone could handle, not even those that were known as being one of the strongest men in all of Kyou. Takamichi too had always felt ill after his nightmares, but he'd never lost his stomach over such an event. The 19 year old began to ponder what kind of grotesque death he received in Tomomasa's dream, but lost the thought instantly when his gaze focused on Tomomasa who was currently rubbing his stomach trying to soothe its unease.

"I'll bring you some tea." Takamichi rose to his feet, moving through a shoji leading towards the hallway of his home and made his way through the darkness and into the kitchens. A small pit fire was lit and Takamichi scooped several cups of water into a teapot and placed the ceramic pot onto a hook, which hung over the fire, allowing the water to boil without cracking the fine pottery with its heat.

Several minutes later Takamichi returned to his quarters to find Tomomasa still seated in the exact position, but lounging now. One elbow dug into the mattress of his futon, holding up Tomomasa's slumped posture while the other still rubbed his muscular abdomen area. His hair trailed behind him, a mass of teal tresses and one bare ankle was crossed casually over the other.

Takamichi placed the tray on his desk, closed his shoji and poured cups of tea. Moving towards a small pigeonhole on his desk, Takamichi brought out a small sachet and opened it up.

"What concoction is that?" Takamichi ignored the question as he began to mix the powdered goodness with the tea by stirring it lightly. He waited for it to dissolve into the steaming liquid before he turned and walked with the pottery teacup towards the sceptical General. Slowly Takamichi descended to his futon, sitting by the elder Byakko possessor's side and quietly lifted the teacup towards Tomomasa. "As I said before, what is in it?"

"Must you always enquire about the ingredients of every little thing? Just drink it down." Takamichi watched as Tomomasa pursed his lips, eyeing the odd coloured tea. "I promise it will not come back up."

"My stomach ache seems to have faded. I'm sure I'm fine without…this." The Vice Minister sighed in slight exasperation.

"You are behaving like a child Tomomasa. Don't make me resort to other measures."

"Oh? And what is it my hatchling will do to me?" Green eyebrows furrowed slightly. Was the General before him baiting him slightly? Well, two could play at this game. The 19 year old leaned over the lounging general, placing the teacup on the floorboards to the left of the older man and then sat back up.

"If you are going to be so stubborn, I'll let it cool down and you can drink it later." Takamichi had a light smile on his face, showing nothing as the General blinked over at him. With the way Tomomasa was gazing, it appeared the older court official thought he didn't read into his words from earlier. "The tea is best when it's hot though. It tastes ghastly when cool."

"Hmm…" The General muttered, glancing down at the offending tea at his side. His usually observant eyes never caught what Takamichi was doing at his side. The young Vice Minister had been hiding another teacup behind his back and quickly poured the contents within his mouth. With reflexes so quick, which had been taught to him over the years by the man he was about to surprise, Takamichi grabbed Tomomasa's chin, forcing the man to turn to look back at him. Teal orbs widened when Takamichi straddled his legs, lips colliding as liquid filled Tomomasa's mouth, he having to swallow it as there was no where else for the offending medicinal tea to go but down.

"Better?" Takamichi breathlessly questioned when he broke away. He tried to remind himself that he was curing Tomomasa's upset stomach, not trying to start something between them.

"You sneak." Tomomasa scolded lightly, tongue darting over his lips before another pout marred his handsome face.

"Well its like you said earlier, your hatchling has grown." Takamichi removed himself once more from Tomomasa's lap and shifted so he was sitting behind the General. "After all, its only fair that sometimes he gets to outsmart _his_ General." Tomomasa chuckled lightly, not minding when Takamichi's hands tugged on his shoulders, drawing his back to rest against his young partners chest. Takamichi was leaning against the wall of his sleeping quarters, allowing the heavy weight of the General to slump against him.

"I'll get you back for this."

"I'm sure you will." Takamichi responded quietly, words whispered against Tomomasa's ear. "For now, sleep your worries away for you know whatever you dream, I'm right behind you, holding you close, not going anywhere."

"Mmm…" It appeared Tomomasa was already falling into slumber as it was. Takamichi shifted slightly, resting his backside more comfortably on his pillow cushion and arranged his futon blanket over Tomomasa. When he was done, his hand dove beneath, caressing the slumbering General's stomach region, hoping the notion and the medicine would ease its queasiness.

Sometime during the now quiet sleeping quarters Takamichi had shifted slightly, knees raised, yukata parting open as he allowed the General to rest fully against him. His hand was still pressed against the teal haired man's stomach, feeling his deep breaths, as the 31 year old was finally able to sleep in peace. Takamichi's other hand had been occupied with a book, but he'd grown tired of it and instead placed his arm around Tomomasa's shoulders and quietly observed the older of the Byakko duo.

It wasn't often the Vice Minister had a moment like this, to witness such a childlike sleeping expression upon the General. Usually he was the one to fall asleep first and Tomomasa was always the first to arise. So a moment like this, in this new sleeping arrangement, couldn't be missed by the 19 year old. The General shifted, head lulling to rest against his right collarbone area and the movement allowed Takamichi an unabashed free glimpse of the 31 year olds neck. Takamichi lowered his face, pressing lips against the side of the General's neck, listening to him murmur incoherently while he felt the healthy pulse beneath the skin.

"Arigatou Tomomasa…" Takamichi quietly voiced. The only reaction he received from the man laying heavily in his arms was one hand pressing over his own still resting on Tomomasa's stomach and the other rested against one of his bare thighs. A deep sigh resonated from Tomomasa's parted lips, head shifting once more so his ear could listen to Takamichi's heartbeat thumping rhythmically within his chest.

Takamichi raised his eyes, watching his oil lamp die down as it turned his sleeping quarters into complete darkness. His golden orbs twinkled within the darkness, lips pressing to the top of Tomomasa's head as once more Takamichi thanked the General wholeheartedly. It was about time the heavier and broader man started treating him like an equal who had the capability to comfort him for once.

The Vice Minister vowed that such a role reversal in their characters would be repeated countless times in their future together. After the thought passed, the 19 year old joined the one he loved, the one who loved him, in slumber.

-------------------------------------------

**The End.**


End file.
